The Midsummer of the Dead
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Zumbis.
1. Capítulo Píloto

**Capítulo Piloto**

* * *

 **Verão**

* * *

Fitou o céu e depois o relógio de pulso, pois havia abandonado o celular há tempos desde que a energia tinha acabado. De uns tempos para cá sempre tentava associar a cor do céu às horas, mas nunca dava certo. Hoje, entretanto, era evidente que começava muito cedo a clarear. Precisariam ser rápidos. Do contrário teriam que procurar comida apenas no dia seguinte.

Era um bairro de velhos onde antigamente moravam poucas pessoas. Algo raro em pleno século 21. Hoje em dia não havia ninguém naquelas casas. Pelo menos ele não acreditava existir sobreviventes ali ou do contrário aquela loja de conveniência na esquina já teria sido violada há semanas.

No entanto, infelizmente, havia ainda coisas circulando por ali.

Naruto prendeu a respiração e, em seguida, soltou-a lentamente pelo nariz.

Estavam com problemas.

Não que já estivesse ou pudesse estar desabituado a eles, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que quando envolvia suas buscas por rámem as coisas se complicavam ainda mais. Pelo menos era uma ótima estratégia. Atribuía a algo tão insignificante um grande valor, para em compensação, quando surgisse realmente um problema, ele não fosse nada demais.

Usou essa estratégia a vida toda e com todo mundo. E mesmo que o mundo tivesse literalmente acabado, ele não mudaria completamente.

Se permitiu suspirar e logo depois sentiu o olhar pesado de Sasuke em sua direção, o discriminando. O Uchiha indicou com a cabeça o outro lado.

Verbalizou mentalmente um "merda". Mais dois fedidos e agora eram cinco.

Ambos estavam encostados em uma murada, escondidos na escuridão, com duas sacolas nas mãos. Esperavam o momento certo onde daria menos merda. O plano era entrar na loja de conveniência sem ser necessário matar nenhuma daquelas criaturas, encher a mochila com a maior quantidade de comida possível e ir embora.

Sentado no chão Naruto sentiu a Glock 40 prensar contra sua bunda. Estava sem balas, óbvio. Há três dias estavam sem munição. Restava então apenas um facão e um pedaço de madeira que em um passado distante era um bastão de basebol.

— Você era bom? - Perguntou repentinamente em um murmurinho.

— O quê? - Sasuke perguntou sem encará-lo, os cantos da boca fazendo uma ruga indicando seu estresse.

Ele estava sempre estressado.

Naruto engatinhou um passo, deixando-os próximos o suficiente parar sussurrar em seu ouvido

Tava te perguntando se você era bom em basebol.

"Você é idiota? Não está percebendo o perigo? "

Naruto sabia que ele estava pensando isso enquanto o encarava com cara de cú. Mas diferente de Sasuke ele não queria enlouquecer e então ele só continuou o encarando, uma expressão tranquila como se eles não estivessem constantemente em perigo de serem literalmente comidos.

— Era, estava quase indo para Koshien.

— Ótimo, então o facão é meu de novo.

Disse simples, no entanto quando segurou o facão suas mãos tremeram. Seu corpo sempre respondia assim quando ele sabia estar preste a agir. Esboçava então um sorriso incerto, sentia a respiração irregulada, os pelos da nuca suados. No início reclamava, era muito tempo naquela loucura toda, cochilava e acordava e quando isso acontecia se lembrava que era mais um dia em que não podia dormir até mais tarde, nem xingar alguém de maneira digna, ou comer algo de verdade. E não existia um dia sequer que não era obrigado a se livrar de um _deles_.

E então parava. Só por três segundos - que poderiam ser mortais, mas eram necessários - e o facão parava de tremer.

Trocou um rápido olhar com Sasuke, que não fez nenhum movimento, mas que Naruto sabia ser algo semelhante um acordo com a cabeça. Antes de se movimentar lembrou-se das palavras de Sasuke quando estavam distantes o suficiente para conversar em voz alta:

— Você fica com os da direita, eu com os da esquerda. Teremos alguns segundos para nos encontrar na entrada, antes que os três mais ao longe perceba o movimento. - O Uchiha era sempre prático e objetivos nessas horas, ignorando qualquer espécie de ritual. - Não consigo ver o estado dos que estão próximos do carro, mas os de trás parecem que foram transformados recentemente, por isso melhor não arriscarmos atacá-los sozinhos.

Naruto tinha concordado com a cabeça estranhando que Sasuke estivesse tão comunicativo. Perguntou-se se por alguma razão ele estava inseguro. Talvez aquela fosse a maneira de Sasuke demonstrar que estava com medo. Racionalizando e objetivando tudo mesmo que na maioria das vezes eles sobrevivessem na base do improviso.

Não era hora de ficar pensando em Sasuke. Andou ainda de cócoras pelo pequeno portão da murada, até um carro, estacionado rente a rua. O automóvel o escondia dos três zumbis que perambulavam na entrada da loja, há uns 8 metros de distância, e por isso ele só tinha que tomar cuidado com o zumbi do outro lado do carro. Era uma menina, tipicamente de pele acinzentada, cabelos negros escorridos e imundos, vestindo seu antigo uniforme de colégio. Provavelmente antes disso tudo ela só era uma estudante, talvez entediada com a vida, talvez com sonhos de entrar em uma universidade ou se casar. Naruto apertou ainda mais forte o facão em sua mão. Ele sabia que não era permitido ficar imaginando sobre a vida de todas aquelas pessoas mortas. Aquela garota ali, com sua saia xadrez, e todo aquele sangue endurecido sobre sua pele, o mataria se tivesse a oportunidade. Se alimentaria de seu intestino grosso, morderia seus bíceps como um caro pedaço de churrasco.

Sasuke fez um movimento com os dedos, também de cócoras e com o pedaço de taco de beisebol na mão. Assim que se conheceram eles inventaram um código para se comunicar nesses momentos. Aquele em especifico o avisava que os zumbis de "sua" área eram saudáveis nível 1, ou seja, tinham olhos e todos os membros inferiores, provavelmente sem um dos braços. Naruto em resposta fez outro sinal, indicando que o seu zumbi era saudável nível 2, ou seja, não tinha nenhum membro faltando em sua composição.

Sasuke pendurou o seu olhar por uns segundos a mais. Naruto sabia que mentalmente ele estava falando "Que merda para você. ", mas também "temos que sobreviver, você me ouviu? ". Naruto sorriu minimamente, não por desespero, mas por que a preocupação calada de Sasuke o confortava de alguma maneira. Aquele sorriso indicava que estaria tudo bem e que ele sabia como funcionava as "coisas". Fingir arrogância era sua especialidade, mas na realidade, quando tudo começou, descobrir como os fedidos funcionavam foi baseado na tentativa e no erro. Estar vivo agora significava uma mistura de sorte e observação constante. Naruto era sortudo e Sasuke observador, talvez por isso estivessem vivos até hoje.

O primeiro erro resultou na zumbificação de uma desconhecida em uma loja de conveniência há mais ou menos três meses. Ainda não sabiam que as mordidas daqueles canibais, principalmente na artéria principal, resultariam rapidamente em um novo zumbi circulando por aí.

O segundo erro foi cometido pelo namorado da mesma, que ao ver a namorada debatendo no chão tentou ajudá-la e acabou virando sua primeira refeição. Um erro, no entanto, nunca foi cometido por Naruto. Ele soube, desde o início, quando o primeiro zumbi veio em sua direção, que ele deveria ser morto. Seu primeiro assassinato foi o namorado daquela garota que ele nunca soube o nome. Demorou três dias para ele perceber o que ele tinha feito, pois nos instantes seguintes, ele e mais alguns sobreviventes já estavam bloqueando a entrada da loja. isso acontecia. Havia uma maneira de enganá-los porem, tentando esconder o próprio cheiro, e provocando sons ensurdecedores, que dependendo da altura, podia atrair centenas deles em um mesmo ponto.

E por isso, eles sabiam que tinham que ser os mais discretos possíveis. Por mais que muitos deles escutassem muito mal, bastava um para que todos seguissem a mesma direção. Eram criaturas sem propósitos, passavam os dias vagueando como se buscasse qualquer tipo de movimento. E, no entanto, como frequentemente acontecia, se eles os reconhecessem como alvo, não pensavam nem duas vezes e seguiam em sua direção. Não importava se você tinha uma arma apontada em sua cara, eles simplesmente não pensavam. Não tinham qualquer outra capacidade instintiva senão seguir o som, diferenciar o cheiro, e comer.

Naruto tentou não pensar sobre isso, sabia que começaria a ficar paranoico e tudo que ele não precisava no momento era desviar sua atenção. Respirou fortemente pelas narinas e o cheiro de decomposição se tornou mais nítido, quase o deixando nauseado. Eles estavam mortos há meses e o esperado era que eles se tornassem cada vez mais podres. Nos primeiros dias a grande maioria tinha apenas a pele lívida e veias salientes nas extremidades dos olhos e bocas, os olhos mantinham uma entonação amarelada e brilhante, algo apavorante principalmente quando o som gutural e incompreensível vinha do fundo de suas estranhas. Atualmente, Naruto já tinha notado há algum tempo, que eles estavam mudando. Como uma carne de boi fora da geladeira. Alguns dos zumbis que matara tinham perdido os olhos e o brilhante das írises tinha se perdido para um tom leitoso, a pele antes marcada por mordidas frescas estavam cada vez mais escura e putrefata, como se o clima se encarregasse de desidratá-las.

Mas o anseio da fome continuava. E a garota a sua frente era tão mortal quanto o primeiro zumbi que matou.

Olhou entre os ombros e viu que Sasuke estava em sua posição, o pedaço de madeira firme em suas mãos, e que assim que ele levantasse, tudo aquilo começaria mais uma vez.

Não demorou sequer um pensamento. Um segundo depois, o Uchiha tinha se levantado e Naruto não esperou seu próximo passo, reagiu da mesma maneira, e com a facão na altura do tronco seguiu em passos ágeis até a garotai virada de costas. O movimento foi rápido: puxou os cabelos nojentos, e sem fitar seu rosto, enfiou a faca pelo ouvido em único golpe. Demorou 4 segundos. Não esperou ver se ela estava realmente morta, a largou no asfalto, e seguiu até a entrada da loja, onde Sasuke acabava de enfiar o resto de madeira pelo queixo de um dos zumbis.

O outro zumbi já seguia em sua direção quando Sasuke abaixou para pegar um cone de trânsito. Eles já não entravam mais em pânico, de maneira que, sem pensar, ele bateu na cara desfigurada daquela mulher. Ela caiu no chão, espalhando sangue de suas vísceras sobre o asfalto. Naruto evitou olhar a cena com real atenção, nem ao menos se permitiu pensar a respeito do aspecto daquela criatura, apenas pegou o facão e com um golpe firme atravessou sua cabeça contra o asfalto.

Puxou a faca com dificuldade, e apenas quando encarou o Uchiha, ele percebeu que tinha a respiração alterada. Enquanto matava aquela mulher Sasuke tinha arrancado a cabeça de um adolescente com uma paulada.

— Vamos entrar logo. - Sasuke disse, a respiração no mesmo ritmo. Naruto concordou com um leve sorriso de satisfação, que pela situação, saiu trêmulo.

Ainda estavam vivos.

Se aproximou do Uchiha e colocou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro. Ele virou-se na tentativa de entender aquele movimento, mas Naruto só queria tocá-lo para ter certeza. Se olharam, um instante apenas.

Estava tudo bem.

— Aposto que você era um batedor muito bom.

Voltaram-se em direção a loja, a vidraça estava intacta e a entrada provavelmente trancada.

Sempre estava trancado de maneira que, facilmente, nesses três meses o Uchiha tinha aprendido arrombar aquelas portas da maneira mais discreta possível. Não era o caso, ela estava trancada com correntes de ferro.

— Eu aposto que tem três ali dentro.

Era uma brincadeira que sempre faziam quando entravam em um local fechado, não queriam realmente pensar que poderia ter ali dentro muito mais do que eles aguentariam, mas sabiam que não tinham opção e por isso simplesmente continuavam com os chutes.

— Cinco. - Respondeu Sasuke.

Quebraram o vidro para abrirem a porta por dentro. Estava fechada por correntes e cadeados, algo facilmente quebrável por humanos, mas muito efetivo contra zumbis.

— Você acha que há sobreviventes lá dentro?

— Acho pouco provável. - Sasuke aponto com a cabeça as caixas de cigarros intactas no balcão. Uma maneira de saber se um local foi saqueado por humanos era perceber se produtos viciantes ainda se encontravam nas prateleiras. Naruto acreditava que os vícios se mantinham independente de um apocalipse.

E foi por causa dessa informação que Naruto achou aquela loja muito estranha. Estava trancada por correntes, algo fácil de arrombar, e, no entanto, encontrava-se intacta. Depois de três meses depois do caos aquilo realmente era uma surpresa.

Arrobaram o cadeado com a ajuda de uma chave de fenda pequena. Quando o cadeado se quebrou um barulho estridente soou por toda a loja. Ficaram estáticos, esperando que qualquer zumbi que estivesse ali dentro surgissem do nada. 10 segundos e nada.

Naruto suspirou mentalmente enquanto os dois entravam na loja. Analisaram rapidamente o ambiente que não deveria ter mais de 25 metros quadrados. O fim da tarde lá fora conseguia iluminar superficialmente as prateleiras de alimentos e os congeladores desligados cheios de refrigerantes e bebidas. A esquerda ficava o balcão e logo atrás se estendia um corredor. Sasuke usou a lanterna para iluminá-lo e viu a escada que davam para o sótão. Os dois odiavam sótãos, sempre existia algo ali para surpreendê-los.

— Pegamos só os alimentos? - Naruto perguntou insinuando se deveriam verificar antes todo o local.

— Não sei.

— Acho que como a rua ta limpa podemos fugir com maior facilidade se assim a gente precisar.

Sasuke concordou e seguiu para o balcão e Naruto, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até os enlatados e os rámem. Seis potinhos ainda estavam ali intactos só para ele.

— Tudo bem, mesmo que seja de camarão. - Disse para si mesmo.

— Você acha que devemos levar? Naruto virou-se e viu Sasuke com uma carteira de cigarros nas mãos. Nenhum deles fumava.

Lembrou-se de Gaara. Onde será que ele se encontrava? Provavelmente não por aqui considerando que todo aquele cigarro estava intacto.

— Deixe-os aí, alguém talvez precise mais do que nós. Tem gente morrendo por causa disso.

Sasuke nem o olhou, saltou do balcão e seguiu até a parte de trás. Naruto sabia que ele sempre estava procurando uma arma de fogo. Eles não achavam balas há semanas. Pensou no discurso moralista de defesa da criminalização do porte de arma no Japão. Se estivesse nos Estados Unidos provavelmente seria muito mais fácil de defender naquele tipo de situação. Suspirou lembrando-se que reclamar era sempre inútil e colocou na sua bolsa mais alguns enlatados.

— Tofu… - Naruto murmurou enquanto pegava as latinhas, dizendo-o seus nomes como uma espécie de diversão deslocada - Soja…

A lata de soja, entretanto estava vazia. Olhou sua base e a viu aberta com um abridor de lata. Soube naquele instante que aquela loja estava ocupada e que todos aqueles produtos expostos podiam ser muito bem uma armadilha. Existiam pessoas ali e pelo barulho que eles fizeram, era óbvio que elas já estavam cientes disso.

Pegou duas latas de enlatados sem ver o que era e correu na direção de Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo escutou um grito feminino gutural e agressivo, como se uma mulher estivesse atacando alguém. O primeiro pensamento foi em Sasuke, mas ao se aproximar apenas o viu em pé, atrás do balcão, olhando para trás em direção ao corredor que levava aos aposentos privados da loja.

— Sasuke… - o chamou, mas ele não respondeu. Quando já estava próximo do balcão, viu um corpo ensanguentado no chão. O sangue se espalhava pela cerâmica enquanto ele ainda se debatia como se engasgasse com o sangue que saia de sua garganta. Por um instante aquela pessoa ergueu seus olhos pretos brilhantes e Naruto percebeu que não era um zumbi.

O problema não era ver uma pessoa morrer. Já tinha visto várias, principalmente suicidas e atacados por zumbis. O problema era aquela garota logo atrás do corpo. Ela tinha uma faca em suas mãos, as roupas, moletom e calça jeans justa, estavam todas sujas de sangue e terra, sua pele pálida como de uma boneca tinha pingos vermelhos, enquanto seus olhos perolados olhavam vibrados para a pessoa que ela acabava de matar.

Suas mãos então começaram a tremer e a faca caiu de suas mãos. Naruto soube assim que ela caiu de joelhos no chão que ela estava em pânico.

— O-o que aconteceu? - Naruto perguntou com um fio de voz. Sasuke não tirou os olhos da garota quando o respondeu.

— Ela o matou.

Existiam poucas coisas que Naruto temia mais do que zumbis. Uma delas eram os assassinos. Pessoas que matavam outras pessoas.

— Como aconteceu? - Naruto perguntou para Sasuke pois sabia que a garota estava incapacitada de responder. Em sua experiência, antes de dois minutos, nenhuma pessoa em pânico conseguia se comunicar inteligivelmente.

— Escutei alguém se movendo e quando me virei a vi nas costas desse homem enquanto rasgava seu pescoço. Foi menos de cinco segundo para tudo acontecer.

Naruto se aproximou da garota e retirou cuidadosamente suas mãos fechadas sobre o próprio rosto. Viu hematomas por todo corpo, alguns cortes profundos em suas pernas desnudas, e que seu pé esquerdo não aguentava o peso do corpo, provavelmente quebrado ou torcido. Ela provavelmente não sentia dor devido à ausência de auto percepção, mas Naruto precisava que ela o olhasse e acordasse para a realidade. Ele imaginava todas as razões possíveis para ela ter feito aquilo, sua primeira sugestão era estupro, como frequentemente acontecia desde que tudo se transformara em caos. Era uma razão plausível para degolar um cara, ele só esperava que ela pudesse recobrar os sentidos antes que aquela situação aparentemente segura mudasse.

— Olhe para mim. - Ela em resposta permitiu que ele visse seus enormes olhos perolados vibrados. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza. – O Uchiha comentou e seu tom de voz fez com que Naruto virasse imediatamente. Assim que olhou para trás ele entendeu o que Sasuke queria dizer com aquilo.

Lá fora, o sol nascendo manchava toda a extensão da rua de laranja. Cada papel de jornal, garrafa de plástico e mancha de sangue e víscera, estava evidente pela claridade. E também uma horda de 50 zumbis atravessando a cidade.

* * *

 **Olá, olá você aí. Então minha gente bonita, essa fanfic é meio diferente de tudo que já escrevi até hoje... e veja bem, estou super empolgada com essas mudanças de ares. Eu sempre fui uma viciada em filmes de zumbies, desde os clássicos do Romero, e sempre achei que era uma premissa excelentes para trabalhar vários elementos para além da ação e do suspense. Na realidade esse é um piloto de uma história desenvolvida em parceria com Bianca Caroline, mas que por incompatibilidade de tempo, não poderá participar do processo de escrita. De qualquer forma, muito elementos do enredo foram articulados em parceria com ela, longos debates, sem fim, isso há alguns anos já haha Um belo dia, eu achei os rascunho e pedi autorização para escrever, e aqui estamos.**

 **Como o próprio nome sugere, esse capítulo é um piloto. Exatamente, um capítulo teste, que me dará um indicativo de se realmente existirá leitores com esse argumento incomum por aqui: zumbis + Naruto. Se existir boa recepção, se o pessoal, ou seja, vc ai, curtir, eu darei continuidade em outra linha do tempo, lá quando tudo começou. Então teremos muito personagens, em histórias paralelas interligadas.**

 **Então é isso, povo lindo, não deixa de dar sinal de vida, com criticas simpáticas ou não.**

 **Um grande abraço**

 **Oul K.Z**


	2. Sakura

**N/A: Zumbis, uma pequena cidade no litoral, pessoas fugindo e morrendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.01**

 **Início**

* * *

 **Sakura**

Acordou com a cabeça batendo contra o vidro. Tentou mais uma vez retornar ao sono, mas não conseguiu mesmo que cada ponto do seu corpo desejasse por um pouco de descanso. A última aula de microbiologia tinha se pendurado por mais 20 minutos, para completar tinha perdido o horário do metrô, o único transporte que a levava e trazia para a Universidade mais próxima de Fukuya. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, amassando a cara e borrando o resto da maquiagem.

\- O vagão não tá estranho, mamãe?

Uma voz infantil a conectou a realidade. O vagão chacoalhava estranhamente tornando-se impossível não se mover. Observou as várias pessoas sentadas, todas de máscaras, procurando algo na escuridão do túnel. Por mais que o metrô de Fukuya, uma média cidade litorânea, não pudesse nunca se comparar com os trens de Tóquio, o movimento excessivo não era típico. Ainda mais nessa última semana quando uma estranha gripe assolou a cidade. Tentaram até proibir o acesso ao metrô, alegando que era um ninho para o vírus, mas depois de um dia parado, tudo retornou o normal, afirmando que uso de máscara era o suficiente para impedir a infecção. Sakura desconfiava, mas não tinha alternativas e ainda era muito cedo para tirar conclusões.

Olhou o relógio de pulso distraidamente como se ver as horas sempre resolvesse o problema. Claro que não resolvia, mas Haruno sentiu-se menos preocupada quando percebeu que ainda eram 6h35min da tarde.

\- Logo em um túnel?

Sakura olhou para a adolescente que resmungava em pé, bem diante de si, mas sua atenção não permaneceu nela por muito tempo. O homem ao seu lado a encarava e fosse pelas roupas puídas, ou a gaze no olho esquerdo que há anos estava sempre lá, Sakura logo o reconheceu. Não se sentiu intimidada, apenas permaneceu fitando-o como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, afinal, Hatake Kakashi sempre tinha um cumprimento para oferecer aos seus alunos.

\- Kakashi-sensei… - como ele não dizia nada, Sakura foi a primeira a abrir a boca. Ele em resposta apenas sorriu. - O que aconteceu com seu carro?

\- Ah, o deixei em casa hoje.

\- Acho que foi sorte considerando todas as ruas bloqueadas.

\- Não sei se isso é sorte… - Kakashi respondeu enquanto olhava o celular que acabava de tirar do paletó. Sakura não soube dizer por que, mas sentiu-se extremamente incomodada com sua resposta. Ele tirou os olhos do celular e sorriu enquanto a olhava - Principalmente se a gente considerar todo esse movimento.

Kakashi era sempre assim. O gentil e estranho sorriso nunca saia do seu rosto, independente da situação. Ele sequer reagiu quando um dos alunos deu um chilique em uma de suas aulas de Genética Avançada.

Sakura notou que ele ainda estava de pé mesmo que houvesse alguns lugares sobrando, pensou em lhe pedir que se sentasse, apenas por mera educação, mas seus raciocinio foi cortado quando o vagão parou completamente. Sakura sentiu o coração tremer na mesma constância que as luzes do vagão. Era óbvio que durante os seus 19 anos de existência, estar presa em um vagão de metrô não era exatamente uma novidade. A última vez tinha sido há alguns anos quando as neve congelou os trilhos. Entretanto, por alguma razão que ela não sabia explicar, aquela situação em especial estava a deixando realmente preocupada. Tomou um leve susto quando uma voz soou por todo o trem:

\- Senhores passageiros. Tivemos problemas com a central de informação. Em breve daremos mais informações.

Apertou sua bolsa e olhou novamente o relógio, 7 minutos tinham se passado. Encarou novamente Kakashi e ele tinha a face virada para a porta de saída. O sorriso gentil não estava mais lá.

\- Você… o que acha que aconteceu?

A criança começou a chorar no colo de sua mãe.

\- Não sei… - Kakashi parecia relutante. Começou a se mover até a outra ponta do vagão e Sakura sem pensar o seguiu. Esbarrou nas pessoas que se aglomeraram para tirar conclusões em conjunto. Pode perceber que não mais de 30 pessoas estavam ali. Viu três adolescentes, um casal de idosos e um monte de trabalhadores, repentinamente todos pareciam iguais em preocupação.

\- Essa sensação estranha - ouviu alguém falar e soube que não era somente ela. Sakura sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo, mesmo que esse medo não tivesse fundamento algum.

\- Kakashi-sensei… - o chamou, mas ele apenas avançou tentando puxa a maçaneta trancada.

\- Estamos exatamente no vagão do meio certo?

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Notou Kakashi olhando o celular e soube que ele procurava por sinal.

\- Você acha que algo ta acontecendo?

\- Não sei dizer exatamente, vamos esperar notícias da central.

Mas nenhuma notícia chegou durante os próximos 20 minutos. Nos primeiros minutos uma adolescente entrou em crise, dizendo que não conseguia respirar direito. Sakura imediatamente se levantou mas assim que deu o primeiro passo, a garota ficou de pé próxima a estreita janela superior.

\- Você não pretendia ajudá-la ?- Kakashi perguntou sentado ao seu lado.

\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

\- Se ela souber que há uma estudante de medicina por aqui, talvez ela se sentisse mais confortável.

Sakura concordava com o professor, mas ainda se sentia relutante. Sabia que Kakashi era apenas um pesquisador e que sua área de origem era biologia, ele não sabia absolutamente nada de primeiros socorros - foi o que disse em uma de suas aulas quando um companheiro de curso parecia escandalizado em receber aulas de alguém que não fosse formado em medicina.

Os médicos, independente de serem simples alunos, mantinham uma arrogância disfarçada de perfeccionismo e competência. Sakura odiava ter que se comportar de maneira semelhante. As vezes sentia que não era suficiente para o curso. Talvez não se sentisse suficiente para nada.

Pensou em Ino reclamando de sua insegurança e perguntou-se onde ela estaria agora.

\- Ela parece melhor. - Kakashi comentou obrigando-a encará-lo. O sorriso gentil tinha retornado e aquilo pareceu acalmá-la. Olhou para as mãos e sentiu-se constrangida em perceber que suas unhas da mão direita estavam completamente ruídas.

Demorou 15 minutos para as pessoas perceberem que as notícias não chegariam. O primeiro a se manifestar foi um homem de rosto cansado:

\- Não teremos notícias, as portas estão bloqueadas, isso está muito estranho.

Ele só dissera o óbvio, mas sua constatação parecia chacoalhar os ombros das pessoas. Todos o encararam como se esperasse uma proposta.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui. - Anunciou um jovem rapaz diante do silêncio do vagão. Então veio o grito. Feminino e alto, provavelmente do vagão da frente. Todos permaneceram gelados por exatos cinco segundos, quando vieram outros gritos e movimentações de correria. Escutou-se o som de vidro quebrando e todos souberam que estavam fugindo.

\- Abre essa merda! - Uma adolescente gritou e então todos se mobilizaram. Três rapazes pegaram os extensores debaixo dos bancos e começaram a quebrar o vidro das janelas. Três, cinco, na oitava batida o vidro se espatifou. Sakura deu um passo para trás, os grandes olhos verdes vibrados. Todos começaram a correr para sair dali, esbarrando, desesperados, enquanto os sons dos outros vagões ficavam cada vez mais alto.

\- Sakura!

Kakashi a chamou, mas o que a chamou para a realidade foi o som de um tiro. Ela moveu-se intuitivamente, mas Kakashi a segurou. Menos de 15 segundos e todos tinham escapado dali. Eles permaneceram lá de pé, e olhando a janela, viram pessoas correndo desesperadamente pelos trilhos em direção ao sul, algumas delas estavam sujas de sangue. Sakura notou, ainda chocada, uma mulher correndo, chorando e banhada no próprio sangue. Notou o ferimento em seu braço esquerdo que jorrava sangue por suas vestimentas. Seu batimento acelerou, e o frio se intensificou, o que estava acontecendo? Algum maníaco? Algum tiroteio? Em um impulso, subiu no banco para sair dali, mais foi impedida por Kakashi.

\- Não é seguro. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo.

Kakashi estava sugerindo que ficasse ali até tudo se acalmar? E se alguém os achasse? E se fosse um maluco.

\- Venha.

Ela foi levada sem relutância até um canto do vagão, sentaram-se na escuridão, parcialmente escondidos pela a ausência de luz e os bancos. Sakura permaneceu encolhida com os olhos bem abertos.

\- Vamos ficar em silêncio absoluto, não podemos dar sinal de vida. - Kakashi falou, seus braços entorno de seus ombros. Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

Não conseguiu mais se perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sua atenção estava depositada nos gritos e na correria lá fora. Especialmente no som de uma mulher provavelmente deitada nos trilhos lá fora. Ela se encontrava bem ao lado deles, como se a única coisa que os separassem fosse o metal do vagão. Sakura não sabia explicar, enquanto a mulher se debatia, sua carne era rasgada. Em paralelo, ruídos estranhos e lentos ficavam no fundo dos seus gritos, até que sua voz ficou cada vez mais baixa, enquanto suas vísceras alimentavam algum animal.

* * *

 **Olá meu povo, eu não pretendia voltar, mas voltei haha. Pretendo atualizar semanalmente, ou antes, mas com certeza não será um intervalo tão grande quanto foi docapítulo piloto para esse, principalmente considerando que os capítulo poderão ser curtos dependendo da situação do Narrador. No próximo termos Naruto ou Tenten. Espero que continuem acompanhando, e se quiser ser uma alma muito gente boa, não esqueça o comentário, sim?**

 **Comentários:**

 **Cah Hoshiko:** Indo em contramão ao que eu te disse, acabei publicando e acabo de perceber que te dei um monte de spoiler, fica entre a gente, tudo bem? Haha Então a Sakura apareceu logo do primeiro capítulo, e ela mantem os traços da personalidade dela no mangá, sendo universitária de medicina, amiga de Ino e uma leve tendencia a entrar em choque com as situações haha mas vc já sabe que ela vai enfrentar umas situações meio tensas. Bom,não pretendo focar no romance, mesmo por que não teremos muita abertura para isso, mas teremos vários relacionamentos de dependência em função da situação, o amor vai brotar onde menos imaginamos haha

 **Ari** : Um fã de zumbies! Espero que você curta muito. Obrigada pelo comentário :)

 **Um grande abraço**

 **Oul K.Z**


	3. Tenten

**N/A: Zumbis, uma pequena cidade no litoral, pessoas fugindo e morrendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.02**

 **Início**

* * *

 **Tenten**

— Isso é muito idiota. Por que ele faria isso? - Tenten perguntou enquanto observava Rock Lee pelo quanto dos olhos. Eles se alongavam, ainda vestidos em seus uniformes, logo após o término de um treino de Kendô.

— E eu vou saber? Só sei que ele tá apaixonado por ela. Toda essa preocupação, sei não.

Tenten não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Lee ainda era um idiota, ainda mais quando se tratava de Neji, amigo deles da época do ensino médio. Agora estavam separados pelos compromissos, eles mesmo só se viam nos treinos de Kendô, como agora, e sempre aproveitavam para falar do amigo ausente.

— É melhor você parar com essas teorias. Hinata morreria se soubesse disso, apesar de que ela é meia tapada com essas coisas.

— Ou Neji se declara ou ficará no sofrimento! Tô te falando, ele tem que se esforçar mais.

Ela riu e em seguida deu uma batida de brincadeira com sua espada de madeira.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer. Agora eu vou me trocar.

Tenten ensaboou o corpo, sendo a única no vestiário. O dia tinha sido praticamente vazio, os treinos na realidade estavam cada vez com menos pessoas em razão do pequeno surto de gripe que acontecia na cidade. Mas Tenten suspeitava que hoje as razões eram outras. Seu mestre tinha dispensado todos que quisesse assistir ao jogo de baseball. Parte significativa da cidade estava no pequeno estádio da cidade, torcendo para o time da faculdade local, que pela primeira vez chegava a final da regional. Até mesmo a Sakuya estava lá.

 _— Desculpa você não poder ir, sabe? Meus pais estarão lá._

Tenten entendia, não era fácil para ninguém se assumir, e além disso, o relacionamento sequer começara direito.

 _— Mas arranjarei uma desculpa para vê-la no dia, pode ser?_

A voz carinhosa de Sakuya surgiu em sua mente e um sorriso involuntário foi inevitável.

Encontrou-se com Rock Lee na saída e começaram a descer a rua em direção ao ponto de ônibus. O dojo ficava ao lado de um templo budista. A ruela ainda era asfaltada em pedra, assim como toda aquela área, dando-lhe um aspecto antigo.

— Por que nunca visitamos o templo? - Lee perguntou e em seguida levou uma barrinha de proteína à boca. Ele sempre tinha aqueles produtos fitness na bolsa.

— Não sei, talvez por que passamos por aqui praticamente todos os dias. – Tenten respondeu olhando para o chão, notou sua unha do pé levemente roxa após dar um bicuda desajeitada em uma pedra na rua. Levantou a vista, o sol do fim da tarde estava exatamente na altura dos seus olhos deixando momentaneamente cega.

— Eu acho que precisamos nos espiritualizar mais Tenten, sabe, nos conectar com o todo.

— Medita em casa, não precisa vir em um templo pra isso.

— Não é a mesma coisa, não é o mesmo clima. Você consegue imaginar seu quarto como cantinho para meditação? Não mesmo.

Tenten riu o olhando pelo canto dos olhos. Se conheciam há anos e Rock Lee nunca mudaria. Seria sempre correto, esforçado e as vezes aleatório nos assuntos. Andaram apenas mais um pouco quando chegaram próximo a uma floricultura. Ela encontrava-se fechada assim como o restante do comércio.

— Por que será que está tudo fechado? - Tenten perguntou

— Deve ser por causa do jogo.

Tenten não se convenceu, mas não disse nada. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas junto com a espada de madeira, enquanto checava o dinheiro no bolso para comprar o ingresso do ônibus. A floricultura ficou alguns passos de distância. Tenten mantinha a vista baixa, evitando encarar o sol.

Estavam há alguns metros da entrada do templo, quando Rock Lee começou a correr.

Tenten não entendeu a princípio, apenas viu Lee acelerando os passos, correndo em direção há uma mulher cabisbaixa. Por longos segundos não soube identificá-la, apenas o vestido florido era visível. Levantou as mãos a altura do rosto, já longe Rock estava ajoelhado aos pés da mulher. Perguntou-se quando ela surgiu ali, antes de ver o amigo colocar suas mãos sobre seus ombros.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Rock Lee gritou, então o sangue jorrou de sua garganta. Tenten deu um passo para trás assustada quando o viu cair para trás e a mulher avançar sobre ele. Lee com as mãos na garganta deu-lhe um chute com as duas pernas a fastando. Tenten correu sem pensar, ele mantinha as mãos estocando o sangue, enquanto a mulher se recuperava ficando em pé. Tenten ficou estática por um instante, encarando os olhos leitosos, a boca molhada de sangue em uma pele estranhamente azulada.

Aquela mulher era maluca, Tenten soube quando ela rangeu e correu em sua direção; ela sacou sua shinai presa em suas costas atingindo-la em um golpe seco na cara. A madeira espatifou e a mulher caiu no chão. Voltou-se para verificar o amigo, mas Rock Lee se encontrava largado no chão, os braços estirados ao lado da cabeça enquanto o liquido avermelhado ensanguentava as pedras da rua.

Era um sonho, só poderia ser um sonho. As mãos ocupadas com a espada começaram a tremer , deu dois passos lentamente quando escutou o som de um tiro.

A mulher, há apenas alguns passos de distância, estava espatifada no chão. Os cabelos cobrindo-lhe a face enquanto o sangue escorria.

— Garota! Saia dai!

Identificou um homem no alto de uma varanda, bem acima da floricultura, em suas mãos ele posicionava um rifle. Uma garota loira o acompanhava, inclinava-se sobre a grade enquanto gritava:

— É perigoso, saia da rua! Por favo...Cuidado!

O segundo tiro veio em seguida. Tentem caminhou seus olhos até o corpo do amigo vendo-o praguejar. Lee estava vivo. Correu em sua direção, mas um terceiro tiro a obrigou voltar-se para trás, o homem da espirgada acaba de atingir Lee no peito.

— O que você está fazendo?! – Tenten gritou.

— Ele é um dele! Uma dessas... - o homem gritou, posicionando novamente para atirar.

— Para! - ela gritou ficando em frente do corpo de Lee. - Pare por favor! - a voz saiu estranha, e sem perceber seu rosto estava molhado. - O que… o que…

Então sentiu uma presença atras de si e antes de olhar soube que era ele. Lee levantava-se com dificuldade, os braços erguidos em sua direção, enquanto seu rosto, antes sempre sorridente, possuía a boca escancarada com a saliva deslizando entre seus dentes; um som gutural e fraco saía do fundo de sua garganta. No peito estava o furo molhando suas roupas esportivas de sangue, mas aquilo não parecia provocar-lhe dor, era apenas uma marca oca. Mas o que a fez ficar estática foram os olhos em um tom levemente esverdeado; estavam desfocados, como se não a estivesse realmente a vendo, mas apenas a percebendo. Lee moveu a cabeça para os lados como em um ataque epilético.

— Lee… - sua voz saiu em um sussurro, antes de um terceiro tiro soar e seu amigo cair morto.

* * *

 **Olá novamente, capítulo com a Tenten sendo uma das narradoras, eu a adoro ainda mais agora ela curtindo garotas haha Lee morreu cedo, eu sei, mas pessoas precisam morrer em um ataque zumbie certo?**

 **Um grande abraço**

 **Oul K.Z**


	4. Naruto

**N/A: Zumbis, uma pequena cidade no litoral, pessoas fugindo e morrendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.03**

Início

* * *

Naruto

Estava encarando os potes de lamén por exatos cinco minutos quando um casal pediu licença para escolher aleatoriamente o sabor bacon defumado. O homem, talvez apenas alguns anos mais velho, o olhou como se ele estivesse fazendo algo errado enquanto a garota o puxou pela manga provavelmente prevendo alguma briga. Por que logo ele entraria em uma briga? Especialmente com um estranho que desconhecia a importância de escolher o sabor certo. Naruto bufou estreitando os olhos, pensando que as pessoas não tinham prioridades nos dias de hoje.

Escolheu o sabor molho tailandes, pois era uma edição limitada e seguiu até o balcão. O homem gordo e barbudo, conhecido "desconhecido" seu há meses, passou o produto sem o olhar na cara. As pessoas eram tão introvertidas.

— E ai?

O atendente levantou a vista emburrado. Não respondeu.

— Como vão as coisas?

Naruto insistiu, não por que realmente quisesse conversar, mas por que de repente queria falar qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse ignorado pelo atendente daquela loja de conveniências.

— Do mesmo jeito.

— Entendo. Por que a TV está desligada? Não era hoje que ia rolar aquele jogo de baseball? - Naruto sorriu sem ser correspondido.

— Todos os canais estão fora de ar desde manhã. É uma bosta mesmo, há anos que não acontece um jogo decente nessa cidade, e a TV simplesmente dá "pau".

— Será que alguma coisa… como que chama mesmo?

O silêncio se pendurou por um tempo até que suas atenções foram roubadas por um jovem que acabava de entrar na loja. Naruto se lembrou dele de outras situações, o cabelo ruivo o deixava sempre em evidência, assim como a cara de drogado normalmente inexpressiva. Sorriu para ele, mas o garoto apenas deu um aceno de cabeça educadamente.

— Cigarros? - Naruto perguntou. Não sabia por que, mas estava cheia de perguntas intrometidas naquele dia.

—Sim… - respondeu indo em direção a máquina ao lado do balcão.

Naruto sorriu amarelo para si mesmo, o ruivo drogado não era de conversar muito. Recolheu o pode de lámem e seguiu até a máquina de água quente. Esperou em uma das mesas de plástico no lado de dentro, de onde podia ver o movimento lá fora.

O mar estava especialmente bonito naquele dia, mas a praia estava vazia, assim como praticamente toda cidade. Sentia-se levemente solitário. Suspirando encarou o celular, nenhuma mensagem de Jiraiya. Ele tinha saído correndo pela manhã, pediu, sem explicar nada, que Naruto mantivesse o celular sempre por perto. O velho nunca era de agir assim, mas Naruto decidiu que esperaria notícias antes de chegar a qualquer conclusão. Odiava ficar ansioso por algo que poderia ser bobagem.

Seu celular está funcionando?

O garoto ruivo surgiu ao seu lado, a caixa de cigarro em uma das mãos. Naruto antes esparramado na cadeira ajeitou-se sentindo-se ridículo logo em seguida.

Sim… - respondeu levemente surpreso. - Você precisa dele?

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Discou um número, e no intervalo em que o lámem ficou pronto, anunciou:

— Não está funcionando para números fora da cidade.

— Como assim?

\- Minha irmã está fazendo uma visita à faculdade rural, e o número está dando fora de área.

Faculdade rural era uma escola politécnica praticamente fora da cidade. Diziam que domesticavam cavalos e tinha mais adestradores de cachorro do que doutores. Naruto concordou com a cabeça, sem saber o que falar, provavelmente ele não estaria interessado nessa informação certo? Percebeu, entretanto, que era a primeira vez que o via com uma expressão tão tensa. Lembrou-se de Jiraiya e seu comportamento estranho pela manhã.

— Por que está tão preocupado? É algo urgente que você precise falar com ela?

— Não… só acho que as coisas estão ficando estranhas.

Duas meninas de biquine entraram repentinamente, Naruto tomou um susto. O ruivo o fitou, erguendo uma das suas ralas sobrancelhas enquanto falava:

— Sabe, eu sugiro que volte para casa. Eu estou indo também.

Entregou o celular e saiu. Naruto o viu ir embora, o lamém em suas mãos já estava papado.

Reclamou mentalmente, mas mesmo assim o comeu enquanto pensava em Jiraiya. Ele era policial federal, e vivia viajando, mas especialmente naqueles últimos meses estava em Fukuya. O que era suspeito considerando que aquela pequena cidade litorânea não oferecia muito serviços para seu cargo, a policia federal só passava ali para resolver casos muito específicos e normalmente não passavam mais de duas semanas.

Fukuya era pacata demais, com poucas pessoas e vivia basicamente a base do turismo ultimamente quase inexistente, da produção de melancias e uma das filiais dos Laboratórios Uchiha. Existia um único hospital, e alguns centro de referencias a saúde, a pequena clinica litorânea também fazia alguns curativos, mas basicamente era ocupada por bombeiros salva vidas. Naruto inclusive tentara ser um deles, mas lhe faltava experiência e um curso profissionalizante. Agora estava ali, perguntando-se o que fazer da vida, enquanto era bancado por Jiraiya que nem parente era.

Naruto suspirou levantando-se. Jogou o pote de plástico no lixo já pensando em ir embora. Enquanto saía uma mulher entrava, estava com máscara sobre a boca e a pele reluzia de suor, Naruto notou que tinha dificuldade para andar, até mesmo de manter os braços em torno de si. Com o surto de gripe todo atendimento emergencial estava prejudicado. O hospital estava lotado, sabia disso por que Jiraiya o tinha avisado.

Uma ambulância atravessou a pista, a sirene soou por vários segundos enquanto Naruto atravessava a rua perguntando-se o que poderia ter acontecido. Ambulâncias não eram exatamente raras, mas ainda provocavam aquela sensação de que algo poderia ter acontecido com algum familiar.

\- Talvez eu devesse ir para casa… - sussurrou encarando a praia e o mar há alguns metros de distância. Ficou em silêncio por dois minutos. O celular no bolso dos shorts, os braços cruzados e uma expressão perdida de puro tédio. O mar balançava em ondas rítmicas e agradavelmente barulhentas. O cheiro da areia e sal o fez respirar fundo e alto.

Foi então que outra ambulância passou, sua sirene o deixou surdo por um instante, fazendo-o virar para trás.

Parecia um anúncio para o inferno.

Ao fim da rua, há vários metros de distância, Naruto viu que o garoto ruivo corria pela calçada fugindo de três homens. Dois deles, um de terno e o outro, provável estudante de ensino médio, estavam com as vestimentas ensanguentadas, enquanto o terceiro, seminu, tinha o braço semi-amputado balançando estranhamente enquanto corria, como se simplesmente ter o braço quase arrancado não significasse nada. Isso aconteceu um segundo antes de Naruto olhar intuitivamente para a loja de conveniência e ver pelo vidro a cara impassível e despreocupada do atendente. Seus olhos procuraram intuitivamente algum outro ponto seguro naquela rua, mas em direção contrária duas pessoas apareceram correndo enquanto gritavam desesperadamente. Dois segundos depois um grupo de cinco homens e mulheres, todos igualmente sujo de sangue, apareceram correndo atrás delas.

Escutou um som de batida de carro. O cheiro de fumaça começava a ficar forte.

Naruto não raciocinou, e talvez por isso ele não tenha entrado em choque. Atravessou correndo a rua e entrou na loja de conveniência; quase em um timing perfeito, o ruivo entrou e fechou a porta de vidro, para logo em seguida Naruto derrubar a máquina de refrigerante bloqueando a entrada.

Foi a sensação mais estranha de sua vida. Os três homens estavam diante deles, socavam a porta de vidro, os olhos vibrados e amarelados os encaravam em um desespero latente. Seus dentes, sujos de sangue se exibiam como uma cachorro com raiva, enquanto soltava sons totalmente irracionais. O terceiro homem, não parecia se importar que tivesse uma fatura externa gravíssima, continuava a socar desengonçadamente com o braço quase amputado. Então uma moto passou e os homens simplesmente começaram a correr os ignorando completamente.

Naruto olhou para tras, o atendente estava com olhos arregalados, e o casal se abraçava em um algum ponto da paisagem. Voltou-se novamente para frente, encarou as mãos suadas que tremiam.

— Que merda é essa? - Naruto perguntou para si mesmo.

* * *

 **Nunca esqueço o fanatismo de Naruto por lámen. E no meu imaginário Gaara é sempre fumante haha será um elemento importante na história.**

 **Abraços**

 **Oul K.Z**


	5. Obito

**N/A: Zumbis, uma pequena cidade no litoral, pessoas fugindo e morrendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.04**

Início

* * *

 **Obito**

Obito se permitiu ficar ali por mais alguns minutos. Observou as macas correndo para lá e para cá com seus pacientes, algumas paravam e se encostavam em qualquer espaço naquele corredor. O Hospital estava tão lotado que não existia quartos suficientes para atender todos e o mais interessante era que todos sofriam dos mesmo sintoma: cuspiam sangue, a pele levemente amarelada e a aparente dificuldade para respirar - Obito teve a leve a leve sensação de que só de olhá-los o oxigênio parecia contaminado. A gripe tinha então finalmente se alastrado.

Obito se encontrava em pé em frente ao balcão de atendimento onde a enfermeira chefe falava as orientações, ao seu lado, a menos de um passo de distância estava a porta de um dos quartos. Observou a enfermeira bater o telefone na bancada, os olhos brilhando de raiva. Soube que as linhas telefônicas tinham sido cortadas. Olhou o relógio, daqui algumas poucas horas seria a eletricidade e então aquele local se tornariam o inferno.

\- Obito...

Ouviu um resmungo vindo do quarto e imediatamente entrou pela porta. Rin encontrava-se repousando na cama com olhos fechados. Usava oxigênio, e a sua volta existia uma especie de névoa, como se o suor estivesse impregnado no ar. Aproximu-se segurando suas mãos e ela o encarou, as palpébras pesadas. Ela duas torcidas forte antes de conseguir falar.

\- Estou aqui. - ele ofereceu um copo d'agua e ela recusou desajeitada.

\- Você não deve ir...

Ele piscou lentamente e acariciou sua mão. Rin não entendia, mas ele não tinha opção. Ela voltu-se para tras e respirou três vezes com profundidade e aprecente dificuldade.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- Ele está manipulando você, você sabe que eu odeio isso.

Abaixou os olhos, soltando um suspiro pelo nariz. Obito sabia daquilo, estava ciente de que seria manipulado a fazer coisas horríveis. Inclinou-se beijando a testa suada de Rin e ouviu alguem brigando lá fora. Olhou o relógio, precisava tirá-la daquele hospital o quanto antes.

\- Kakashi… - Rin sussurou o fazendo segurar novamente sua mão. - Você vai ter que ajudá-lo.

Era claro como água que Rin lhe faria aquele pedido. Ela sempre insistiria nos dois, mesmo que estivesse a beira da morte. "Vocês serão sempre amigos de alguma forma… só esqueça isso, tudo bem?". Nunca lhe dissera que o faria, respondia que daria tempo ao tempo. Um dia talvez perdoasse, no intimo sabia que não.

\- Eu vou ajudá-lo, te prometo.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas ja tinha adormecido. Levantou-se da cama e olhou o relógio mais uma vez no celular. Madara estava demorando. Começou a andar para lá e para cá, e talvez fosse apenas por causa da ansiedade acabou escrevendo uma mensagem para Kakashi: "Tome cuidado, saia imediatamente da cidade". O sinal estava fraco e provavelmente se tornaria limitado nas duas próximas horas. Sentou-se uma das cadeiras e simplesmente aguardou.

Vinte cinco minutos se passaram quando dois guardas chegaram. Obito saltou da cadeira enquanto eles faziam uma reverência. Eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça em um acordo mútuo, e então ele seguiu até a cama Rin e depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios sem acordá-la.

Com ajuda dos guardas eles começaram a retirar Rin da cama e colocá-la em uma cadeira de rodas. Uma enfermeira chegou, viu a situação e abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas simplesmente desistiu deixando a porta aberta. Obito concluiu que ela não teria opção a não ser desistir de todos os seus pacientes como acabara de acontecer. No trajeto dos corredores do hospital o movimento era constante, duas pessoas vomitaram, outras pareciam sufocada em seus próprios fluidos, uma, Obito teve certeza, tinha acabado de falecer quando caiu próxima ao elevador pelo qual eles entravam.

\- Ele entregou as armas que eu pedi?

\- Ele pediu para lhe entregar esse bilhete. - Obito recolheu colocando-o dentro do bolso. Quando chegaram no oitavo andar a porta se abriu, se depararam com uma médica acompanhando um pai e sua filha pequena. Sequer deram o primeiro passo quando um dos guardas levantou uma das armas e apertou o botão para fechar a porta.

\- Era uma criança. - Obito comentou, não para eles, mas como uma especie de lembrete mental. Olhou para Rin e a viu cabisbaixa sem forças para manter o peso do próprio corpo. Então se lembrou por que estava ali. - De qualquer forma ela está morta…

Chegaram no térreo do prédio, ele fez questão de empurrar a cadeira enquanto se aproximava de um helicóptero. O zunindo era suportável, mas de repente sentiu-se atordoado.

Estava indo embora, deixando Rin com um psicopata, provavelmente tornaria-se um.

Esses pensamentos duraram apenas até o momento em que percebeu Rin acordar.

\- Obito… - ele não escutava por causa do barulho, mas entendeu perfeitamente quando ela dizia seu nome. - Obito…

\- Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, daqui algumas semanas estarei de volta. Trarei Kakashi também.

Ela esboçou um sorriso minimo e Obito levou suas mãos ao rosto para depositar um beijo. Em seguida a pegou na cadeira, levou-a até o helicóptero e a entregou. Permaneceu no térreo até o momento em que eles se tornaram um ponto ínfimo no céu, logo após atravessarem a ponte. Se permitiu ficar mais um tempo ali, observando a cidade, achou irônica que o céu sequer tinha se alterando, continuando quente e transbordando cores ignorando toda a transformação a sua volta. Os carros estavam agitados nas ruelas, dois pontos de fumaça subiam a paisagem. Um helicoptero do exercito passou bem acima dele e seguiu para o norte, provavelmente em direção a ponte. Lá embaixo, no estacionamento do hospital, duas ambulâncias chegavam e descarregavam pessoas feridas. O vírus tinha então se transmutado como Orochimaru tinha previsto. De adoecidas, fracas e momentamente mortas, tornariam-se agressivas.

Ignorou a paisagem por um momento e leu o papel antes enfiado no bolso. Teria então que buscar as armas. Desceu as escadas de acesso ao térreo e seguiu até o elevador enquanto pensava como ajeitaria o painel para que descesse diretamente até o subsolo. Talvez tivesse que simplesmente descer as escadas.

Entretanto, assim que apertou o botão, o apito soou e as portas do elevador se abriram. Ele não estava desocupado.

\- Você, eu preciso de ajuda.

* * *

 **Alguém** **nu aparecerá em breve. Quem poderia ser?**

 **Abraços**

 **Oul K.Z**


End file.
